general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
World After Death/Issue 11
Everyone followed the man named Jorge out of the store. Jorge was a fit man and stood taller than the others in the group he was very imposing a biter stood next to the SUV it use to be a tall black kid with a sports jersey of a local high school probably played basketball it roared at Jorge with hunger. Jorge yanked a gator machete from a sheath on his backside he slammed the blade into the creatures forehead and pulled out as quickly as he did that. "What's going on at our camp?" Alex questioned. "You got a fucking hearing problem, kid there's a horde attacking the place," Jorge responded with annoyance. "Alright I get it well we gotta get back there," Vince said, Everyone got in the SUV. "Hey I came here on foot mind if I tag along?" Jorge asked. "Yeah whatever just get in," Vince responded. Back at the national guard camp Robert watched as the swarm descended upon them some already close enough to be a threat. "God fucking damn it. Everyone get as much shit as you can carry pile it in the cars we are leaving!" Steven scrambled to a large box of random supplies as a biter closed in on him, Robert grabbed his bow aimed and fired the arrow flew into the biters head mere seconds before it could bite into Steven's neck. "Thanks, Rob," Steven said though his heavy breathing. Robert heard the distinct sound of a motorcycle approaching Robert turned to see the dark colored bike stop in front of him the occupant was an Asian woman in her mid 30's she had short jet black hair a mini Uzi in her hand. Robert aimed the bow at her an arrow ready. "Who the fuck are you?!" He yelled. "Whoa, cool it, chief I'm here to help," she fired off several rounds of her Uzi killing a biter lumbering close to Robert. "Thanks," he said. "Don't mention it now come on get your people together we gotta get out of here, pronto. Names Carmen by the way." The SUV barreled down the road many things were going though Vince's mind as he clenched the steering wheel in his hands Is Rachel okay? What's happening there? the questions ran though his mind till a loud voice snapped him out. "Easy on the driving, dude you're gonna ride us off the road!" Jorge yelled. "My daughter is at that fucking camp, asshole!" Vince responded angrily. "Cool it, friend I didn't know my bad." "Think this could be the swarm form the old camp?" Mike asked. "What old camp?" Jorge asked. "None of your concern," Alex responded. "Well excuse the fuck outta me, asshole." "Fuck off," Alex said. Vince stopped the car. "Everyone shut the fuck up!" He yelled at the top of his lungs Alex jumped even Aaron eyes widened no one had ever seen Vince this angry before. "Sorry, Vince," Alex said weakly. "It's fine just let me think for a minute. Jorge where are you gonna take us you got a better set up?" "Nah, man we're at some plantation house it's not much but it'd be safer than your set up." "Sounds good," Vince put the vehicle into drive and sped down the road. ---- Rachel and Emily watched the horde close in on them Emily pulled her hand gun. "Rachel, run." She fired off a round taking out a biter Rachel did as she said and ran for the others her path was blocked by a zombie it lumbered towards her, chomping it's jaws arms raised ready to tear into her Trevor yells and tackles the monster to the ground, ramming his hatchet into it's head. "Rachel, you okay?" He asked frantically. "Yeah I'm fine," she responded. "Okay, we gotta get outta of here. Emily come on!" Emily was lost gunning down biters she was lost all her pent up rage and stress now coming out on these biters a hard tug snapped her out of it she looked to see Shelby next to her firing with her pistol. "Emily come on we have to go!" Shelby said to her. "Yeah, yeah okay," Emily responded. Trevor, Rachel, Shelby and Emily joined the others by the cars. "Who's this?" Trevor asked though heavy breathing pointing at Carmen. "I'm Carmen don't worry I'm not a threat." "Let's hope you're not," Robert said. The SUV pulled up to the group Vince rushed out "Is everyone okay?!" "Dad!" Rachel ran to her father and hugged him. "I'm okay, dad." "Not to ruin the family reunion but we gotta get the fuck outta here!" Jorge yelled and pointed to the incoming horde. "Not arguing with you there everyone get in the cars we gotta move," Robert said. Everyone got in and followed Carmen who was leading the way on her motorcycle. Vince was driving the SUV Robert in the passenger seat cleaning one of his arrows of muck. "That Jorge guy he seem cool to you, Vince?" Robert asked. "Bit of an ass but he was helpful. What about the girl?" "She seems alright. We'll keep an eye on them though we have the upper hand on them so if worse comes to worse we should have no problem fighting back." ---- All the cars stopped at an old plantation house it was the biggest home any of them had ever seen it was surrounded by wet marshlands and a small swamp everyone got out of the cars the air was muggy but the cool breeze of the coming fall helped to balance it. "Welcome to the house don't get to use to it we're leaving tomorrow," said Jorge. "Why?" Shelby asked. "Well, that swarm is still heading this way for one," "You really think they'll make it here in one day?" Steven questioned "Well, maybe it'll take them two days but better safe than sorry right? Besides this place may look nice but it kinda sucks." "Really, what's wrong with it?" "The air smells it's musty and the house is full of leaks it's not an ideal set up," Carmen said. "Not to mention the mosquitoes," a voice called the new man approched he was a clean cut man, mid 30's, short black hair he wore dark black tinted glasses he was sipping a bottle of water. "Howdy folks my name is Matthew," Carmen kissed him on the lips. "Everything okay here, honey?" She asked. "Yes mother everything is fine," he said jokingly. Carmen punched his arm playfully. "Anyone else here?" Robert asked. Nope, just me, Matthew and Carmen we had two other guys but we lost them about a month ago, you know how it goes." "Yeah," Robert bowed his head remembering Brad. "We should be good here for the night there's a tree house over there your sniper there can keep a look out." "The names Lindsey and yeah I can do that." "Good. The rest of you there's a few free rooms in the house most of them are full of links and smell like a sack of old dog shit so I wouldn't blame you for staying in your cars for the night we've taken most of the good rooms." "Think we'll be staying out here Jorge thanks for the head's up," Vince said. Steven started unpacking. "Eh, don't bother, Steven Jorge said we're outta here tomorrow," Robert said. "So what we're taking orders from him now?" "I didn't say that, but that swarm will make it's way here eventually so we might as well just go along with them." "That makes sense I just don't trust them, Rob." "I agree with Steven, Carmen and Matthew seem fine but I'm not too sure about Jorge we should keep an eye on him." Shelby said. "I hear you, Shelby don't worry we have them out maned and out gunned they try anything they're going to regret it." Vince, Luis and Rachel walked inside the old creaky home it reeked of age and had a colonial look to it. "Well, this sucks," Luis stated. "Won't argue with you there," Vince responded. "I kinda like it," Rachel said, Vince smiled. He noticed Matthew sitting on an old chair bouncing a rubber ball against a wall. "Think I'll have a look around see if I find anything interesting," Luis whispered, Vince nodded and Luis disappeared down the old hall. "Hey there, Matthew right" "Yeah, you're Vince?" "That's right this here is Rachel my daughter." "Nice to meet you, Rachel." Vince noticed a white cane in the corner of the room. "I don't mean to pry but are you..." "Blind? Yes only partially though I can make out basic shapes and such I'd probably be able to take one of those monsters out if I wasn't such a wimp," he joked. Enough about me what did you do before all this Vince?" "I was a carpenter nothing special. Yourself?" Vince was surprised by the man's cheerful attitude. "I was a history teacher at a middle school in Miami." "I bet you were a cool teacher," Rachel said. "I like to think I was, my students weren't tough bunch of brats," he chuckled. "Did you have a dog you know like blind people have," she asked. Matthew's expression changed as if remembering an old sad memory. "I did he's... gone. One of those things got him." "Oh, I'm sorry," Rachel said. "It's okay, Carmen, my wife she was there for me god I don't know what I'd without her." "That's good, you two seem like a good match. Listen I hate to heckle you but some of our people are a bit worried about your leader Jorge, is he cool?" "Jorge is a tough card to read me and Carmen have been with him since this all started really he keeps to himself mostly but he's a good person believe me he's saved me and Carmen countless times I wouldn't lie to you." "So you trust him with your life?" "Yes, yes I do." "Good to know, thanks Matthew." ---- Later that night Lindsey stood watch in the old tree house it was surprisingly sturdy she clutched her rifle close to her chest scanning the dark forest ready for anything a thud behind her broke her out of her thoughts she tensed up and tightened her finger on the trigger she turned around rifle ready to see Steven. "Whoa cool it, Lindsey just thought you could use a snack," he held a pack of crackers and a bottled water. "God damn it, Steven could have said "Hi" or something," she said angrily. "Sorry didn't think I'd scare you," he handed her the food. "Thanks I was getting kinda hungry." "No problem you did look kinda lonely up here," Steven said. "I'm lonely in general I mean I like these people but I want to be closer to someone if you know what i mean?" "Lindsey I'm not five I get it. Why not Robert?" "What?" "Oh come one I saw the way you were looking at him earlier." "Yeah, I like him, okay? But the man just lost his son he probably just wants to be left alone." "Maybe a nice girl like you is what he needs." Lindsey smiled. "Thanks, Steven maybe I'll talk to him soon." ---- Jorge, Carmen and Matthew all met in a back room of the house far away from the others. "Okay guys do these new people seem cool to you?" Jorge asked. "They seem fine to me I only talked to a few Micheal, Trevor and Shelby they all seem fine," Carmen said. "What about you Matthew?" Jorge questioned. "I really only talked to Vince and his daughter Rachel, they seem good to me." "The one that worries me is Robert I heard he lost his son or something and the guy just gives off weird vibes like he could snap any minute," Carmen said. "Yeah, I'll keep an eye on him." "What if he turns out like Jake?" "I'd rather not think about that." "What if he does?" Matthew asked. Jorge looked up at him anger burning in his eyes. "Then I'll take care of him like I did Jake. I'll shoot him in the fucking head." To Be Continued... Credits *Vince Garcia *Rachel Garcia *Luis *Lindsey Wallace *Robert Jones *Trevor *Shelby *Aaron *Emily *Michael Hood *Alex *Steven *Jorge *Carmen *Matthew Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Carmen. *First appearance of Matthew. *First mention of Jake. Previous Issue: Issue 10 Next Issue: Issue 12 Category:World After Death Category:World After Death Issues Category:Issues Category:Ghost